Silver Moon
by shantie1984
Summary: apparently serena has a sister who had returned to help her fight diamond


Title: Silver Moon

Author: Shantelle

Why doesn't the Sailor Moon series tell you if Serena has a father or not? Well this story tells you what might have happened if Serena finally did find out who her father was. At least what I think would happen. Also wouldn't it be even more weird if she also ad a twin sister? Well this is what this story is about.

Emerald was already dead and Prince Diamond had found Sailor Moon in the future, with all the other scouts and was about to take her away to his palace, until a very familiar looking girl came into the room.

"Stop right there! This time the wise man is not here to stop me from finding you again my love!" a young girl shouted.

"What, who are you? Where did you come from?" Diamond asked.

"I am not surprise that you don't remember me. When Wise Man took you, you were only 15. I won't let Wise Man take us apart again. It's me Silver Moon!" she explained.

She looked very much like Sailor Moon. The eyes, hairstyle, age, and height were the same. The things that were different were that her hair was white and her uniform was different colors. Her skirt was silver, bows were blue, cloth around her neck was silver, boots and gloves were white, and the boots and gloves had a blue line at the top. Her tiara was silver with a blue moon in the middle. The locket on her bow looked just like Sailor Moon's except that the colors that were on it were silver, white, and blue. If it wasn't for the different colors in the uniform and hair they would looked just a like.

"Silver Moon?" Diamond said.

The name sounded very familiar to him and with that Prince Diamond disappeared. Leaving Sailor Moon, the Scouts, Rini, and Tuxedo Mask standing there looking at Silver Moon. When they looked where Diamond use to be and back at Silver Sailor Moon the found that she was gone. The Scouts walked out of the building to look for young Sailor. After an hour of not finding her they finally went back to the palace and decided to think about what they were going to do next. After a while Reye began to think that someone was watching them. She began to feel uneasy and saw where the other person was. It was the new Sailor.

"What are you doing watching us? Why are you here?" Reye shouted demanding an explanation.

"And why do you look so much like me?" Serena asked who was very puzzled to feel like she was looking at a mirror.

"I'm your twin sister Sailor Moon," Silver Moon said in a loving voice.

"What? How can that be? My mother never even told me about you." Serena said in a very nervous tone.

"Of course she didn't. You see Sailor Moon, when our mother had us our father, King of a distance moon, saw visions of the battle between are mother and Queen Beryl. He also saw that when she sent you to another time on Earth that she did not have enough power to send all of us. That one of us would stay dead. So when we were about 1 year old he took me to his kingdom on his moon. Mother knew about this and knew of the vision. She said to him that he must never return to her. Father was deeply depress for a long time, but soon came over it. When I was 9 years old a dark moon came into our solar system. Father never did anything about it because it was such a small moon, but he did tell me not to go near the moon. Of course I disobeyed and went to see the dark moon. While I was there I met Diamond. We became very close and saw each other when ever possible. We loved each other very much. No one knew of us being together though. Until one day Wise Man took Diamond to start his training. While he was training the dark moon attacked us. Our father and the Gods and Goddesses of the 4 planets or our solar system was not strong enough. Father knew this and sent me back to Earth, in a time capsule in hopes that you and I would some day meet. The time capsule kept me young until I reached Earth. It took me so long to reach Earth because our father's kingdom was on the other side of the galaxy and my father did not have very much energy to send me with so that is why it took me so long. The time capsule needed energy to run and I thought that if it used my father's energy that he gave me slowly I would not be detected by anyone. Well I worked and I had some of my father's energy to spare. Also my guardian, Bandit, was also sent with me. I have been looking for you sister for a good long time. Also when I was sent the Sailor scouts of where I lived and the royal children and court of every planet were sent into a time capsule too. The only thing is that they were not sent with me. They were sent to another planet to be taken care of. Their capsule was designed to open at the same time as mine did. As soon as mine did theirs would and they would go back to my Earth when the war was over and get things back together. When I someday return I'll take our father's place on the throne of his kingdom."

"So you have the same powers as I do and you also have a court of Sailor Scouts?"

"Yes, I can do one thing that you can not. Well really you can, but I get this more and most of the time all I have to do is touch something. You see I can see into the future. Like Reye can."

"I still can't believe it. I have a sister? This is too weird. Um what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not telling you. My name is Serene. If I remember right your name is Serena?"

"Yes. Our names sound a like. Why are our names a like? Do you know?"

"Oh yes. Father talked a lot about you and our mother. Mother never knew that she was going to have twins and they both decided to name their child after their mother. Actually father decided that. Well anyways, when mother gave birth to us they were not quite sure what to name us because they thought they were going to have one girl. So dad just said that sense he wanted their child to be named after their mother so he named us both Serenity. They already knew of what of going to happen so they thought that it was okay to name us both the same names sense in a year we were both going to have to separate. They called you Serena for short and me Serene so that we would not get mixed up."

"Oh, so we have the same name. What was dad like?"

"Oh he was very handsome. He had blonde hair. That is where you got your hair. I got my hair from mother. Father's name was Siege. Are kingdom was called the White Moon Kingdom. Like yours was called the Silver Moon Kingdom."

"You knew what our mother looked like?"

"Oh ya. Father kept a picture of her by his bed. I have it with me at home. It is a family portage when we were only one. I will show you it later when we go back home to our time. Well what else did father look like? Oh! You know how you have a gold moon sign on your forehead? Well I have a silver moon on mine. Father had a silver moon on his too. He was very tall and strong too. Loving and kind just like a perfect father would be. Father never remarried though. He did have a very close friend. Her name was Scarlet. She was the one who help me on you know girl problems that father couldn't help me on. She knew that I was seeing Prince Diamond. She promised though that she would never tell father. Serena you must help me get Diamond back! I have watched you for many days and it makes me happy to see you and Darien together, but it also breaks my heart because you two remind me of how Diamond and I use to be. Please, will you help me?"

"Yes Serene I'll help and the rest of us will too. Right scouts?"

"Right!" the Scouts, shouted together.

"Ami, what should we do to get Diamond a lone again?" Serene asked.

"She knows all of our names too?" Ami asked her self.

"Of course I do Ami. You and I use to play with each other when we were babies. Well you and Reye here. You still look as tough as ever."

'I can't believe that she knows so much. Maybe she can help us with defeating Wise Man?' Reye thought to her self.

"I know how to defeat Wise Man, but I'll tell you girls how to do that later. First we need to get Diamond though."

"Well I do have an idea," Ami said.

While Ami was explaining her idea Diamond was sitting on his throne thinking of what had just happened.

"Who is this Silver Moon? She sounds very familiar. Like I have met someone like her before. She said something about Wise Man. She did not look too happy when she said his name. I don't think I'll tell him about her yet."

"What is it Diamond?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh Sapphire it's just you. Sapphire do you recall anybody named Silver Moon.

"You mean the heir to the King Siege's kingdom, Serene? Ya. She was his beautiful daughter. We destroyed his kingdom and tried to take his daughter, but we could not find her."

"How come I don't remember this?!?!"

"During the battle you were going through your training with Wise Man."

"I remember the training. It was so long ago."

"Why do you ask about the Princess?"

"Sapphire don't tell anybody, but I saw her, The White Moon Princess."

"You did? That's great!" Sapphire shouted.

"Why is that so great? She's the heir to the kingdom that we destroyed. She must want to kill us after what we did to her kingdom and her father."

"I don't think so."

"Why?" Diamond asked confused at Sapphire's sudden happiness.

"Well don't you remember? You and her use to sneak out just to see each other. You guys were practically in love with each other with the risk you two were taking. Besides it was not we that destroyed her father's kingdom. It was Wise Man and his men that came from that dead star. He was the one who said to have that kingdom destroyed and it was his men that did it. We were all to young to fight then. You don't remember?"

"I hate to say this, bit what you have just told me does ring a bell, but I can not remember anything on my own."

"Diamond, I would suggest that you don't tell Wise Man about the White Princess. He would have her killed. Diamond, we don't have to fight Neo Queen Serenity and her family. We can just claim peace with them and live with them as happy people. Please brother lets just make peace with them."

"More and more I think about this peace thing the more I think it might be a good idea. Sapphire I'm going to see the White Princess, but how am I going to find her?

"Just wait Diamond. I am sure if she still loves you the way she did then, she'll find her own way of seeing you. That Princess was very strong and smart on figuring out ways to get what she wants. Trust me. She will come to you."

Later at the entrance to the Crystal Palace…

"Are you sure this will work Mercury?" Serene asked unsure of what Ami was planning on doing.

"Yes Silver Moon. Just shoot a beam of your energy into the air and if I'm right Diamond will head straight for that."

"Okay. Moon White Crystal," she whispered.

A beam of energy shot out from her white crystal. Diamond saw it and knew that it was Silver Moon calling for him and went straight for it.

"Here he comes!" Lita shouted, pointing at the direction Diamond was coming.

"Everyone stay inside and don't let Diamond see you. He might react differently if he sees you all," Serene shouted.

"Okay Silver Moon. Whatever you say," Mina said reassuring herself that everything was going to be okay.

"Good luck Silver Moon," Darien shouted as he left.

"Thanks brother in-law."

"Ha ha. I like that," Serena said looking at Darien causing him to slightly blush.

"Okay everyone lets get inside!" Luna shouted and everyone ran out of sight.

"Ah Silver Moon, it is nice to see you again," Diamond said trying not to sound nervous.

"Don't give me that Diamond! I know you're just playing it cool. Now tell me. Do you remember anything about us?"

"No sad to say. I barely remember you."

Silver Moon was shocked and started to cry.

"Of course you wouldn't remember," she said still crying. "How could you. I was too late. Wise Man already got to you."

"Silver Moon I'm sorry that I don't remember anything. My brother said some things about you, but I still can't remember you. Forgive me, but I must go."

Diamond felt strangely sorry for the young Princess. His heart suddenly sank when he noticed that she was crying. Suddenly Silver Moon grabbed Diamond's arm and turned him around.

"Of course you must go. Go and find Sailor Moon, my sister and take her. A piece of your memory still remembers me and thinks that she is I. Fine then go, but let me just give you this. You gave it to me a long time ago. I hope you will be happy, but I must say this. You will never find your love now nor will Sailor Moon ever be yours! Darien and her are meant to be and there in nothing in this world that can stop that!"

Silver Moon gave Diamond a diamond ring that struck something in Diamond's mind.

"This ring…" Diamond said and then started to have a flash back.

"Here Serene take this."

"What for?"

"To show my love for you and if we should ever be separated this is our sign that I will always love you. Serene you must never loose this. If anything sound ever happen to me, this will be the only way to get back to me."

"I will never take it off. Here Diamond. I want you to have this as a symbol of my love for you."

"Another ring?"

"Yes. This ring is my favorite ring. My father gave this to me. I never took it off till now. Keep this ring as a sign of my love for you."

Just then one of Wise Man's men walked by, but did not see Diamond or Serene.

"I better go before we get caught."

"I understand."

After that they gave each other a kiss goodbye. That was the last time they would ever see each other for a long time.

"Now I remember. The ring you gave me," Diamond said looked at his to hand to see the ring that Serene had given him.

"You still have it?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but I never took it off. For some reason I always kept it on."

"Oh Diamond! I knew you would someday remember!" Silver Moon said leaping into Diamond's arms.

"I'm sorry. I thought your sister was you."

"That's okay. It was so long sense we saw each other. We are twins and if you had a twin I would probably thought the same thing too.

"I missed you so much Serene."

"And as I, you."

"I love you my White Goddess. I will never leave you again,"

"I love you too my Prince."

They kissed and Serene began to feel her body transform out of her sailor uniform.

"What's going on Serene?" Diamond asked holding on to her.

"I don't know. This has never happened to me before."

Diamond stepped back to see Serene glowing immensely. She glowed so brightly that Diamond had to cover his eyes. When finally he could see there stood Serene in her White Princess dress. It looked just like Serena's Princess dress except Serene's had silver instead of gold.

"Serene. You turned into…"

"The Princess that you fell in love with so long ago?" she finished. "Come here Diamond I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

Serene put her hand on Diamond's forehead. Her hand started to glow, and then Diamond started to glow. When Serene removed her hand the black moon that was once there was now silver.

"My body? I feel all warm inside. Why?" Diamond asked.

"It's the power of my White Crystal. Some of its power flows in your veins now and it turned your black moon to silver. You no longer have any black energy in you. You are now like me, a member of my father's royal Court."

"But what about my brother? I can't just leave him."

"Do not worry my love. I have given you a gift. All you have to do is put your hand on her forehead and focus your energy their and he to will be cleansed. As long as he wants to be cleansed, it will work".

Just then Wise Man appeared holding Sapphire in an energy field.

"So Serene, you have returned?"

"Sapphire!" Diamond shouted.

"I had to come back for what was mine! This time you can't take him away from me, nor shall I let to take his brother!"

"Serene, you may have taken Diamond from me, but you will not get Sapphire. As soon as I kill you he will have his memories taken away and become one of my followers."

"I don't think so!" Serena shouted. "And nether does my friends!" Serena said from behind Serene.

"Ladies introduce yourselves!" Rini shouted.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, Princess of the planet Jupiter and guardian of thunder and lightning!"

"I am Sailor Mars, Princess of the planet Mars, Priestess to my temple and guardian of Fire!"

"I am Sailor Mercury, Princess of the planet Mercury and guardian of water!"

"I am Sailor Venus, Princess of the planet Venus, leader of the Sailor Scouts, and guardian of love!"

"I am Sailor Moon, Goddess of the Moon Kingdom, and guardian of this world!"

"You can't take brothers away from each other!" Ami shouted as she ran up behind Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, we won't let you!" Reye said getting ready to fight.

"Pretty big words for such young pretty warriors. Face up ladies, you will never defeat me!"

"We will see about that! Jupiter Thunder Clash Zap!"

"Do you think your little energy will hurt me? Think again!"

"Oh ya?!?! Venus Love Chain and Circle!"

"Still useless! Face up girls there is nothing you can do! Ha, Ha!"

"Yes there is!"

Serene suddenly pulled out her Moon Scepter.

"You have one of those too?" Serena said shocked.

"I told you I had everything that you had, just in different colors."

"Man we are more alike then I thought."

"You should see my future child!"

"You know that it looks like?"

"I'll tell you that later, first I have to get back at this guy for taking Diamond away from me!"

"Try as you must, but nothing you can do will defeat me!" Wise Man shouted laughing.

"White Scepter Activation!"

"Stupid young Princess. Your scepter can't do anything to me! I am much stronger then all of you! Take this!"

Wise Man quickly blasted a huge energy beam at Serene, hitting her.

"Ah!" Serene shouted landing on her back.

"Serene! Are you all right?" Serena shouted while running to her sister's side.

"I'm fine. I can't believe that didn't work. It was written that to defeat Wise Man you needed the power of love to destroy him. My love for Diamond was not enough."

"I don't think Serene that it meant just the love for Diamond," Darien said. "I think that it will take all of us."

"I get it. Our love for each other might be enough," Artamis said.

"That just might work!" Ami shouted.

"Serena, I'll need you to use your Silver Crystal. Is that okay with you?"

"Are kidding? I will do anything to make sure that you are happy."

Serena and Serene put their hands to their chest and out came their Crystals.

"Okay everyone get in a circle around them and concentrate your energy to their Crystals! You too Tuxedo Mask. Your love for Sailor Moon will help!" Luna shouted looking at Tuxedo Mask.

"Okay Luna," Darien answered.

Everyone got in a circle and held hands. Mean while as they were doing this Serena turned into Neo Queen Serenity and Darien turned into the King of the Earth.

"You all ready?!?!" Serena shouted.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Okay lets do it!" Serena shouted.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"White Crystal Power!"

"Silver Crystal Power!"

"Sailor Planet Crystal Power!" they shouted together.

All the Scouts started to glow and the crystals combined to create the Moon Galaxy Crystal.

"Ha! You too are not strong enough to defeat me!" Wise Man said.

"Oh no!" Luna shouted. "They aren't strong enough!"

"Now we are!" Rine shouted as she ran to Luna.

"Rini you can't go. You're too young!" Luna explained.

"I have to help my family and friends Luna! Serena and Darien are my parents and I love them!"

"Go!"

Rini ran to the scouts and started to cry.

'How can I help them? I don't even have any power!'

Rini started to cry even harder, but was cut short. From Rini's tears came the Silver Crystal from the future.

'Now I know where the Crystal went when I lost it. Right into my body!' "Hold on mom, I'll be right there! Silver Crystal, help me to protect my family and friends!"

Rini's crystal began to glow and turned her into the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. She started to float to where her Mother was and her crystal joined together with the other Moon Galaxy Crystal.

"Okay mom, let's try this again!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" everyone shouted.

"What another Silver Crystals?!?! This can't be! No one can defeat…"

The Moon Crystal Shot out a beam of white energy and killed Wise Man and Sapphire was released.

"Sapphire your all right!" Diamond said nearing at his side.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Oh no, Serene!" Diamond said running to Serene.

Once the crystals went back to their original owners, the Scouts returned back to being Sailor Scouts and Rini returned back to her formal self, both a little weak, but all was not well for Serene. She had turned back to Silver Moon, but fell to the floor immediately.

"Serene get up!" Diamond pleaded.

"Mama, Anti please get up," Rini begged crying.

"Silver Moon wake up! Oh please Serene wake up!" Diamond said and started to cry.

"Their temperatures has dropped big time!" Ami shouted, thinking that they might lose them.

"We're loosing them!" Lita shouted.

"Serena wake up!" Darien said holding her head.

"Oh god no don't die! Please don't die! Oh please Serene, forgive me for not finding you earlier."

Diamond bent down and gave a kiss to Serene.

"I love you Serene. Please don't leave me."

"Diamond I feel warm."

"Thank god."

Just then Serene touched Serena's hand and Serena started to glow. After about a couple of seconds Serena opened her eyes.

"They're going to be all right!" Bandit said.

"Few," the Scouts said.

"Mother? Father?"

"What?" Serena said and turned around to see her them.

"The King and Queen!" Lita said.

"Your majesty," Bandit, Luna, and Artamis said.

"Finally you two have met," Serenity said.

"About good time too. Your mother and I almost thought you girls would never meet. I suppose Serene already told you everything huh?" Siege asked the Scouts.

"Yes she did," Mina replied.

"I missed you father. You too mother," Serene said ready to start crying.

"And we missed you too honey. We have been watching you two girls for a very long time," Serenity said holding Serene's face up.

"How come you never showed up before?" Serena asked.

"You weren't ready. And we needed you girls to meet and become friends on our own," Siege said patting Serena on the head.

"Well we just wanted to let you two girls know that we both love you very much and are very proud of you."

"Even me?" Serene asked pointing to herself.

"Yes honey, we very proud of you. I knew you were seeing Prince Diamond all the time. Do you think that Scarlet wouldn't tell me? Don't worry though. I knew Diamond was a good kid. Just was with the wrong people and also I knew he wouldn't hurt you," Siege answered.

"Well we got to go. Goodbye my daughters."

"Goodbye pumpkins."

"Bye mother, father. We love you," the sister's said at the same time.

The two parents disappeared into the mist. After a few seconds they all decided to go into the palace.

"Hey, where's Sapphire?" Lita asked.

"Oh, he went back to my palace to take care of a few things. He'll be all right," Diamond explained.

"What about my mother? She hasn't woken up yet," Rini said.

"She'll wake up honey when the others had left. Don't worry Rini," the King of the Earth said as he walked towards them. "You see Serena and her future self can't see each other at the same time."

"Oh okay. Will everyone else wake up too?"

"Yes, they will too. Be patient," he said while taking Rini's hand.

"All right daddy."

"Sister, come with me. I need to ask you a few questions," Serena asked.

"Sure what?"

"So what were you going to say about your future child."

"Oh, well I had a vision of my future. It was a scene of Diamond, my daughter, you, Rini, Darien, and me walking! She looked just like you and Rini! She has the red heart shaped pigtails and deep blue eyes. So see that's what kept me searching for you and Diamond. I knew I would someday find him because he was in my vision and the hairstyle looked just like yours so I knew that I would find you and my daughter would meet you."

"Was there anything else in your vision."

"Yes! I said the name of my daughter."

"What was it?"

"Serenity."

"Even our future child will be named the same name? This is getting too weird."

"It hasn't yet."

"Oh no, what else?"

"Well, you and Darien are still leaders of Earth, but Diamond and I are leaders of the Earth in our father's kingdom. Also my child and Rini will be the same age."

"You mean…"

"Yes. We will give birth to our child at the same time."

"How do you know so much so soon."

"I already told you, I can see into the future almost anytime I want to."

"Serene we must go. Sapphire is ready to start heading for our kingdom."

"Okay just give me a second Diamond."

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Serena said teary eyed.

"No it isn't. We'll see each other again. We will meet again after our children are born."

"Yes we will."

"I'll come to you."

"Wait! What will happen to time sense Diamond is from the future and you are from the past?"

"Don't worry about it. Diamond is not really from the future. He is from our time. Wise Man was the one from the future. He can't take Diamond nor his family away now. Also do you want to know how far into the future he is from?"

"How far?"

"When our kids become Queens. He couldn't defeat Rini and my child then, so he tried to take her on when she was a kid. He knew that the Silver Crystal wouldn't be as strong as in this future. He didn't know that I would come into play. Well see ya sis."

"See ya. Come visit…"

"In 6 years. I know. Bye."

"Bye," Serena said trying not to cry.

Serene left with Diamond and his family to her Kingdom.

"So will we see her again?" Darien asked Serena.

"Oh much sooner then you think. If I know her, she will make another surprise visit."

"How do you know that?"

"Come on, she's my twin!"

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Darien."

Serena and Darien kissed and would you know it so did Serene and Diamond at the same time.

so what do you think? Was it really bad? I hope not. Well please e-mail me and tell me what you think. 


End file.
